Shiba Miyuki
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Miyuki (司波 深雪) is one of the main characters of the light novel series "The Irregular in Magic High School". Prior to the first chapter, she topped the entrance exam for First High School and is introduced as the Freshman Representative. The spin-off manga, "Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei", has Miyuki as the main protagonist, depicting her point-of-view in a timeline parallel to when the original manga started. In contrast to her brother, Tatsuya, who has a considerably ordinary appearance, Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking unhealthy. It was mentioned by Mayumi that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming to the point that "her confidence in herself wavered". Because of her openness, modesty, well-educated manners and behaviors, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, Miyuki is popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen. Her speech and movement patterns are completely different from Tatsuya's, something their deceased mother should be given credit for: a real Yamato nadeshiko. As a Course 1 student and the best among her peers (possibility the best in the whole school as Mayumi and Mari admit no one in their school can match with her Magic Power while watching Miyuki vs Lina in Volume 9 Chapter 3), Miyuki doesn't discriminate against Course 2 students and befriends both Erika and Mizuki within a short amount of time. Miyuki has a mischievous side to her. She teases Mikihiko and Mizuki about the way they talk with each others in the middle of the war zone in the Yokohama Disturbance arc. She once acts overly-affectionate with her brother in order to mess with Mizuki, Erika and Leo in Volume 2 Chapter 6 and has constantly shown to harbour forbidden feelings for Tatsuya. (It apparently has great effect on Mizuki as she becomes completely lost in her dream world.) As a gifted magician and a candidate for the future head of the Yotsuba clan, she is used to and is even displeased with flattery and compliments since many of these are coated with a mix of jealousy, envy and malicious intent. However, she is always filled with bliss when Tatsuya complements her. Miyuki is extremely sensitive when it comes to her brother's whereabouts. She strongly dislikes the fact that people do not see her brother's real worth and says it occassionally, but she is brushed off as being biased in the earlier parts of Volume 1. In place of her brother, it is Miyuki who gets angry whenever people look down on Tatsuya. She gets irked and jealous several times when girls crowd around Tatsuya. While she can control her actions at times like this, she unintentionally reduces the temperature around her due to her inability to control her magic when she's agitated. (It isn't limited to her jealousy but instead whenever she has strong emotion. Evidence can be found in Volume 8 Chapter 6 when she tries to calm down in order to not "go causing a frost on the beach in Okinawa in the middle of summer.") Miyuki is the daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and the late Shiba Miya, and is eleven months younger than her only brother Tatsuya. In the present timeline, it is mentioned that the siblings live alone. Yotsuba Main Articles: Yotsuba | Reminiscence Chapter : Miyuki is a descendant of the Yotsuba Family and was born with superior magical abilities. Due to this, she grew up a pampered child and was raised in a manner befitting one of the candidates to succeed the family's Head position sometime in the future. Unlike her brother, who was technically demoted from an heir to being a mere servant, Miyuki enjoyed the privileges a Yotsuba deserves. : In Volume 8 of the light novel series, it is stated how unequally she and Tatsuya were treated by their family and relatives. The Reminiscence Chapter also showed how vastly different Miyuki's opinions and actions towards her brother were three years before the current timeline. Defense Battle in Okinawa (2092) Main Article: Battle in Okinawa 2092 : When the Great Asian Alliance attacked Okinawa in 2092, Miyuki — along with her mother Miya and her mother's guardian, Honami, took refuge in the army's shelter but due to some conflict with the Left-Bloods, they were caught in a dire situation. Under the effects of Cast Jamming, they couldn't defend themselves; however, when the Psion waves weakened, Miyuki activated Cocytus and froze the souls of the men. : As a result, however, they were shot by the men's other companions. Almost dying, Miyuki was saved by Tatsuya who used his innate ability Regrowth for the first time. Physical Abilties : Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, so it is stated that her frail frame belied her superb physical status. Magical Abilities : Miyuki excels in Speed and Freezing Magics. Unlike her brother, there is absolutely no delay in her magic invocations. It was noted that she can wield a few Rank A magics at will. Currently, the limit of the number of targets that she can snipe with magic at the same time is 16. Oscillation-Type Magic Nine-Schools Competition Icicle Destruction Mirage Bat She was initially registered for the Newcomers' Mirage Bat competition. But due to an accident befalling Mari, she was moved to the Official Division. In the Official Division, she was able to use a specialized CAD that her brother made recently and claim 1st place in the match. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Yotsuba Category:Student Council Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Magicians